


Bed peace [Lars x reader]

by Sailor_Saccharin



Series: Addendum [3]
Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Night, Reader Insert, Romance, Sleep, Tekken - Freeform, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin





	Bed peace [Lars x reader]

Lars Alexandersson x reader: bed peace 

I don't own anything but the plot, comments and reviews are much appreciated

Swedish speaking Lars is my bias but I don't know Swedish so forgive me if I'm wrong 

~~~~

"Lars..." you whined, "Take all that off and come to bed already." he glanced over at you and caught the baby blue towel you threw at him. For the two of you this was a daily routine. He'd get up after a few minutes of sleep and then go to train. You had to drag him back to bed every time.

*"Några minuter vänligen." he answered in rare Swedish. That surprised you. You knew he was capable of speaking in his native tongue, but he usually spoke in Japanese. 

"And why are you all dressed up in your uniform, you usually train in your sweats? Don't tell me you're going out to fight?" Your brows furrowed  as you crossed your arms. You were sick of him always running out to fight, you didn't want him to get hurt. He didn't say a thing, just wiped his face with the baby blue towel and walked past you.

"If you keep doing this you're...you're going to end up like Tougou!", he stopped walking," Lars please...come to bed. I miss you." your arms wrapped around him and your head pressed into his muscular back. He was a very powerful man and could easily force his way out of your tightening grip but he didn't. 

"*Älskar." his voice was laced with calmness, "Thank you for caring." he turned around and swept you off your feet, holding you in his arms maiden style.

"Ah! Lars put me down!" you squealed.

"Why, you said we were going to bed?" The smug smile he had on his face bedazzled you, "*Inte vara en Åsnen Mellan Två hötappar."

"I'm not being wishy washy!" you pouted, arms crossed as he carried you off, "And stop speaking in Swedish every other sentence, I can barely understand you!"

"I thought you liked my Swedish opposed to my Japanese?" he asked, a smile still decorating his masculine face. You 'hmmped' as he opened the door to his large master bedroom. As many times as you had stayed the night, the simplicity of the room had never failed to surprise you. The walls were painted a beautiful beige; a large window with cloudy grey curtains lay closed ; the dressers, a beautiful mahogany; and the bed a white pillowy top King sized with red satin sheets.  
  Noticing you were still pouting like a scolded child, he decided to take matters into his own hands and surprise you....by tossing you a top the feathery bed. 

"Lars!!" you squealed angrily,as he joined you.

"Don't pout like that then." His arms hooked around your waist and he rested his head on the lower part of your stomach. You sighed and shivered a bit, the metallic parts of his uniform were cold but you could feel the inner warmth radiating from it.    
  Your hands reached down and unstrapped his uniform or at least what you could reach. He quickly got the hint and undressed, pushing the heavy armor off the bed.

"Are you being careful out there? You have a lot of new scars." you asked, concerned minced in your voice. He sighed, exposing the beautiful muscles of his back that were slickened with sweat.

"It's most likely from the uniform. Don't worry about it." his azure blue eyes locked on to yours and you blushed,turning your head away. He smirk and pulled up your t-shirt a little bit so he could lay his cheek on the warmth on your lower stomach. He was like a guard dog, adorable and cuddly for the most part but when he needed to be, strong and dangerous. 

 Your fingers rested upon his hair and you stroked the strands lightly, "Lars?" you called. He gave a quieted hum as a response, indicating he was drifting asleep.

"Don't stop....feels good." you watched as his broad back slowly rose and fell as you felt his breathing even out on your stomach. 

"For an army general you are so reckless." he was always fighting on the front lines and always jumping in the face of danger, "Don't you know you have a family at home now..."

 _but you had yet to tell him_  

___________________________________________________________  
*Några minuter vänligen= A few minutes, please 

*Älskar= love

*inte vara en Åsnen Mellan Två hötappar= don't be an ass stuck between to stacks of hay [dont be wishy washy]


End file.
